


one night

by stephen10969kang



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephen10969kang/pseuds/stephen10969kang
Summary: *點梗的車第一篇 是來自 @frog 跟@XXX的點梗~*內含道具/dirty talk/幹尿情節/不喜誤入!!!* 不小心被我加了一堆亂七八糟的東西進去..如果不喜歡真的對起了QQ我下次會盡量照著要求來的QQQQ【原梗:想看利达用震/动/棒/玩/弄贵贵，然后贵贵哭着摇头说不要这个，想要…toru！就想看利达稍微坏一点欺负贵贵，把贵贵搞得乱糟糟的样子！贵贵傲娇的样子真是可爱，但是坦诚的贵贵更是可爱中的可爱！就想看贵贵被弄得欲/仙/欲/死却不承认】





	one night

**Author's Note:**

> *點梗的車第一篇 是來自 @frog 跟@XXX的點梗~
> 
> *內含道具/dirty talk/幹尿情節/不喜誤入!!!
> 
> * 不小心被我加了一堆亂七八糟的東西進去..如果不喜歡真的對起了QQ我下次會盡量照著要求來的QQQQ
> 
> 【原梗:想看利达用震/动/棒/玩/弄贵贵，然后贵贵哭着摇头说不要这个，想要…toru！就想看利达稍微坏一点欺负贵贵，把贵贵搞得乱糟糟的样子！贵贵傲娇的样子真是可爱，但是坦诚的贵贵更是可爱中的可爱！就想看贵贵被弄得欲/仙/欲/死却不承认】

周五的晚上，兩個人躺在床上受著優閒的時光，Toru滑著手機，但心思卻沒有在手機的內容裡，反而偷偷的瞄著乖乖趴在自己身旁的taka。

黑色的頭髮軟軟的搭攏在前額上，他天天摸著那頭細軟的髮絲睡覺，所以非常熟悉它的觸感，黑色的連帽踢恤襯的皮膚越發白皙，後頸跟臉龐都看起來溫潤如玉，眼神乖順的垂在手機上，toru心想，他的情人真是乾淨漂亮的年輕人。

但是這麼乾淨⋯該怎麼說，反而更想把他弄髒不是嗎？

或許每個男人的心裡都存在著一點這樣的施虐欲吧。

toru的心裡不禁有點蠢蠢欲動，今天特別想看他的情人被弄的濕淋淋的對自己求饒，唱著各種好聽歌曲的嘴上只能誠實的嚷著被自己操的有多爽⋯

他眼神暗了下來，伸手過去撐在taka身上，突然被陰影籠罩著的taka不明所以，回頭看了下toru，突然間手上的手機被抽掉，丟進床頭櫃上柔軟的衣服裡，腰被一把握住，身子翻了過來，taka對上toru幽暗的雙眼，這個表情他太熟悉不過了，每次做愛時他都用這樣的眼神盯著自己，充滿佔有慾跟野性讓他每次被鎖定時都不禁微微顫抖著，他的男人現在突然發什麼情⋯但是自己又無法拒絕他...

「來做吧。」

taka聽見自己說道，主動張開大腿讓toru卡進雙腳之間，他們不知道是誰先吻上對方，唇舌交纏之間，taka感覺他的褲子被脫了下來，toru的手沿著腰線往上撫摸，把寬鬆的黑色帽T往上推到露出胸口的高度，他還不想把他的衣服脫掉，他今天想看taka穿著衣服做。

他們兩個都硬了，toru舔著自己被吻的發紅的嘴唇，手摸著挺立的乳頭來回揉捏撫弄，細細的電流讓他輕輕蹙起眉頭，一聲黏膩沙啞的呻吟從喉頭竄了出來，他抬起腰用自己挺立的性器蹭了蹭對方的，想催促對方快一點，卻被一把握住下身，分身隔著內褲被套弄著，粗糙的布料磨蹭在敏感的皮膚上讓他重重喘了一口氣。

" toru...嗯...快點...."不直接接觸的摩娑對taka而言簡直就是折磨，他的手伸上前想把性器釋放出來，卻被一把抓住壓在身側。

"不行，貴寬，讓我來就好。"toru說完，帶著笑意的看著眼前狠狠瞪著自己的情人，可惜發紅的眼角跟沉浸在情慾裡的眼眸讓他一點殺傷力也沒有，他慢慢的把內褲往下拉，高高翹起的性器一口氣彈了出來，形狀漂亮的柱身泛著淡淡的粉紅色，比自己小了一點，卻也是超過普通日本人的尺寸了，toru起身吻著taka，邊把煩人的內褲脫掉丟到地上，從床頭櫃裡撈了新買的、還沒試用過的潤滑液。

這款其實是他新買的震動棒送的贈品，兩個東西在網路上評價都不錯，所以他沒有猶豫太久就下了訂單，不過他沒有讓taka知道，所以直到他打開潤滑液倒了出來之後，taka聞到跟平常不一樣的味道才發現潤滑換了個牌子。

而且他媽還是草莓味的。

" 新買的...?"taka嗅著空氣中的草莓香，覺得一個大男人用草莓味的潤滑未免也太羞恥了一點，但是自己偏偏又很歡草莓...他真的不知道到底是他男人的惡趣味還是單純的巧合。

" 新的，試試看怎麼樣，如果好用就換這個。"toru一本正經地說著，突然又補了句，"草莓味做的挺真的啊，你說是吧貴寬。"

"我哪知道這種事...嗯..."taka害羞的抬起手臂遮住臉，感覺自己的整片胯下都淋滿了潤滑液，冰涼的觸感刺激著神經，toru的手把潤滑液塗滿自己的柱身，又沿著身體把液體全都在抹開，然後伸了一隻手指進入穴口，把潤滑液均勻的塗在內壁上。

今天自己是怎麼了....taka崩潰的想道，今天只進了一隻手指內壁卻已經麻癢到不行，身體叫囂著想要toru操進來，埋在身體裡的手指只要一動就讓他忍不住全身發顫，但是又空虛難耐....前端也興奮到不行，從潤滑劑抹上後就開始不斷的流水....

" 啊..to、toru...停一下..."他手伸下去抓住了對方在自己身體裡動作的手腕，眼睛已經被刺激的全都是水氣，喘著氣淚眼汪汪的問，"你買的潤滑劑裡加了什麼...."

toru手指不安分地在裡頭勾了勾，恰好都頂在前列腺上，taka驚叫了一聲，前端抖了，又滲出更多的淫液。

"加了什麼?" toru撈起瓶子看著標示，一行小小的"內涵催情效果"標在了最下行，好吧...toru有些無奈，自己真的沒看到這一行字，難怪今天的情人比平常軟多了，連擴張起來都比較容易，雖然覺得些對不起taka，但是偶爾玩一點不一樣的好像也不錯。

聽到toru說是有催情劑，taka就明瞭今天為什麼會敏感的不像自己了，現在只要有任何接觸對他而言都是莫大的刺激，連在身後磨著後腰的床單都是折磨，toru的手指已經加到第三根了，腸道分泌的腸液混著潤滑液滴滴答答的流了下來濕透了床單，他的意識有點被體內的空虛弄得渙散了，他現在就想要toru進來狠狠的操自己解決體內的麻癢，但是卻開不了口，只能死死的咬著身上的衣服，忍耐著身後傳來的一陣陣快感跟難耐。

toru注意到上頭傳來嗚咽隱忍的呻吟，他湊到taka耳邊，討好似的哄著身下被催情藥折磨的神智不清的情人，"貴寬，乖，不要咬著..放開..."看著他眼神因為一波一波的快感而迷離著，toru輕輕捏了他的臉，taka好像知道自己在講什麼了，慢慢鬆開了牙關，toru為了不讓他在死死的咬著什麼，但是一時找不到東西代替，於是靈機一動，把手指伸進了taka的嘴巴裡。

taka下意識地舔起了伸進嘴裡的東西，慢慢舔過那修長的指節，吸吮著手指，toru看他沒有要咬的意思，就把手抽了出來，taka的舌尖下意識地追逐著，露出一小截在外，感覺一個粗長的東西抵住了穴口，taka想，終於要進來了，終於可以解決自己體內的騷動了，可是嘴上還是硬到不行，死撐著不承認。

"嗯...啊..toru、你再不進來嗯..就算了..."

粗大的柱體一吋一吋的剖開腸道，輾壓過每一分軟肉，被填滿的感覺讓他舒服的仰起頭喘息著，粗長終於抵到底了，taka開口想叫toru快一點動作，沒想到下一秒深埋在體內的柱體就狠狠地震動起來。

"啊啊啊...怎、怎麼嗯....哈啊!"不是預想中的抽送，而是在體內貼著敏感點瘋狂的震動，taka腰不自覺地扭動著，想要平衡這瞬間的快感，被催情藥弄到敏感到極致的身體經不起快速震動的刺激，taka只來得及握著自己的分身狠狠撸了兩下就射在小腹上。

"舒服嗎?"

toru啞著聲音的問著，畫面太香豔，全身泛紅的情人在自己身下不停喘著氣，乳白色的精液噴灑在平坦的小腹上，甚至有一點濺上了黑色的帽T，催情的效果還在繼續，後穴的按摩棒也還在持續震動著，另一波情潮又要開始，toru握住按摩棒的尾端開始抽插，讓每一下震動都頂在前列腺上，另一手摸著他的乳頭揉捏，讓上下都充滿快感。

"恩..不、不舒服...不要這個...."taka咬著嘴唇死不承認，雖然被玩具插的很爽，但是就是不想要仍認自己被玩具弄到秒射。

Toru把自己的碩大從褲子裡放出來，一遍嚕著自己漲成紫紅色的莖身一邊把taka體內的振動棒抽出，沿著會陰一路往上振動刺激，然後再讓振個不停的按摩棒貼在taka的流著水的小頭上振動，taka承受不住這樣的刺激，忍不住哭了出來。

“啊啊啊啊太過了、嗚不行⋯嗯⋯”taka受不了了，自己快被那隻按摩棒弄到發瘋，toru還是死不進來，只是看著自己被一根玩具玩的不能自己，天曉得為什麼他能夠忍耐這麼久，自己都快要射第二次了都還沒真槍實彈的感受到對方⋯他覺得自己又要哭出來了，不知道是因為催情藥讓他在情慾中特別脆弱，taka還真的第一次被玩具操的這麼委屈。

“嗚⋯不要了、toru、不要了⋯”taka真的受不了這樣的折磨，他好想念那個每次跟他親密接觸的傢伙，他感覺到toru關掉了振動棒，額頭抵上自己的，一個燙熱的物體抵上了自己不斷收縮的穴口。

“不要嗎？可是你不是很喜歡嗎？”toru輕輕捏了一下taka漲到極限的小頭，底下的人嗚咽了一聲，“那應該不需要這個了吧？”說完，還推了一點進去又馬上退出來。

“不要⋯嗚⋯要toru的、只要toru的進來⋯啊！”taka哭著搖頭，手緊抓著對方的衣服不放，突然身上的人一個挺動，粗長的性器沒入了自己的身體裡。

瞬間被填滿的感覺又漲又滿足，taka仰起頭，還因為哭著所以哽咽上氣不接下氣的，像極了惹人憐愛的小動物，想要讓人好好疼愛，卻又忍不住想欺負他，看更多他委屈的表情。

Toru在taka體內快速的挺動著，比平常還要高燙的軟肉狠狠的吸著自己，他彎下身吻去taka不斷掉下的眼淚，“別哭了⋯嗯⋯”性器大力頂上敏感點，內壁席捲上來纏住自己讓他忍不住從喉頭擠出了一聲低吟，taka聽見後全身顫抖了起來，他緊緊擁住toru，放心的讓他帶自己沈淪。

Toru抬起taka的一隻腿扛在肩上，這個姿勢讓粗長進的更深，taka已經被操的神智不清了，只能側著頭，眼神迷離的看著toru，嘴上隨著快感發出浪叫跟喘息，內壁一下一下的痙攣著，夾著toru深埋在體內的粗大，他覺得自己的身體不受控制忍不住哭喊著。

“嗯啊⋯哈、不行⋯快、快壞掉了⋯嗯嗯⋯”“不會壞掉的，貴寬。”toru抓著taka的手拉到了交合處，讓他的兩根手指分開放到穴口兩側，“你看，這裡還好好的吃著我的，不是嗎？”

Taka摸到自己被撐到極致的穴口，還有在手指間抽插的粗硬，被操的感覺更真實了，羞恥感讓taka眼淚掉的更兇，裡頭也連帶的絞緊toru炙熱，他手伸到前端嚕動著自己已經瀕臨射精邊緣的分身，尖叫著射了出來。

身後的人還沒完，toru放下taka在自己肩上的腿，就著插入的姿勢把taka翻了一百八十度，變成後入式，剛高潮敏感的身體禁不起這樣的刺激，前端的馬眼開合了一下又吐出一股稀薄的液體，身上人仍然快速抽插著，toru沿著情人漂亮的脊椎骨親了下來，感受著被愛撫而全身顫抖的身體，他掰過taka的頭跟自己接吻，唇舌交纏之間聽著情人因為一波一波的快感而發出斷斷續續的鼻音，更加深了他的慾火。

“不要了、to、啊⋯toru嗚⋯太多了⋯”身後的快感讓腦袋發麻，全身都爽的要命，他覺得自己現在全身上下都是敏感帶，只要被吹一口氣就會顫抖，這他媽的催情效果讓他射了兩次還這麼有精神，他感覺自己已經射不出東西來了，取代而之的是另一種生理反應的感覺慢慢的升了上來。

是尿意。

不行，他快尿出來了，被幹到尿出來這樣他以後到臉該往哪裡擺⋯太羞恥了，絕對不行⋯

“Toru、不要了、我快要嗯⋯快要嗯⋯⋯”為了忍著尿意，taka現在連動都不敢動，後穴的那根粗長仍然狠狠的頂著自己的敏感點，他為了憋住不讓自己被幹到尿出來，他死命忍耐著，連帶後穴也越夾越緊。

“貴寬、你還射得出來嗎⋯”看著情人的反應，toru心裡也猜了七七八八，他壞心的說道，“還是你快尿出來了？”說完還伸手向前捏了捏他漲到不行的小頭，讓快感又更升了一分。

Taka已經什麼話都說不出來了，只能在toru提到關鍵字的時候拼命點頭，toru看見情人的回應，他勾起嘴角，貼上他的耳後，含著taka的耳朵說，

“我要你尿出來。”

手還不安份的握著對方的分身嚕動，聲音裡不容置喙的命令讓taka又顫了起來，但是自尊跟慾望在拉扯，他感受到自己的另一隻手被牽了起來，跟身上的人十指交扣，耳邊性感低沈的嗓音對自己說著

“尿出來，貴寬，之後我幫你清理。”

Toru自己也快到了，他加快著抽送的頻率，把沙啞性感的低喘去全都送到對方耳裡。

“貴寬⋯我愛你。”

taka聽到這句話，眼前一白，真的憋不住了，他呻吟了一聲，瀕臨極限的前端抖了兩下，一股淡黃色的水注從小孔射了出來，taka爽的短暫失去了意識，只能被toru有力的手撐著，不讓自己往前倒，toru悶哼了一聲也射進了不斷抽搐著包裹著自己的小穴內。

等taka意識回來時，他已經被打理好躺在床上了，他撇過頭看了一眼新換的床單，突然思緒都回到了腦海裡，剛剛自己做了什麼⋯⋯他臉瞬間漲紅，羞恥的拿被子把自己裹了起來，剛剛洗完被單的toru從門外走了進來，躺上床從背後抱上把自己包成蠶蛹的taka。

“以後還是用原本的那個潤滑好了。”toru親了親taka的頭頂，“這個效果太強了。”

太強，你也知道太強，你倒是玩的挺開心的不是嗎。

Taka暗忖，他現在還沒有勇氣去面對剛剛把自己幹尿了的情人，只能把自己縮的更緊一點。

Toru知道他的情人因為剛剛的事情在賭氣，他笑了笑，把翻過身摟進懷裡。

“好了好了貴寬，下次不會了，就只有這麼一次，好嗎？”看著情人埋進自己的胸口，悶悶的應了一聲，他想，他的情人也累了，親了親taka的髮旋，任由他抓著自己胸前的衣服，貼著自己的頸窩睡著了。

至於這到底是不是最後一次呢？這我們就不知道了。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
